1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing differentiated services to a terminal that has received a signal from a wireless transmitter/receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide wireless communication services, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) access point is installed. WLAN is a near field communication network within a predetermined distance from an installation location of an Access Point (AP), which is a wireless transmitter/receiver. One such commonly used technique is Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi).
As sales of mobile devices involving a lot of information traffic, such as smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), mobile PCs, etc., are increasing worldwide, production of Wi-Fi devices is rapidly increasing every year. In order to accommodate this trend, wireless APs (and/or another wireless transmitters/receivers) for sending wireless signals, (e.g., a beacon) are being installed in many locations.
Current wireless transmitters/receivers provide wireless transmitter/receiver services to mobile devices that are within a vicinity of the transmitters/receivers.